This program supports the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida as a multidisciplinary cancer center whose participants are involved in clinical and basic cancer research, cancer education at all levels and intensive community outreach programs throughout the State of Florida. Cooperative programs have been established with the State's other Universities, the American Cancer Society, Department of Health, etc. The overall objectives of this program are the establishment of a core of excellence in cancer for the State of Florida and the Development of interrelationships with other cancer directed interests in the State (and nationally) in order to bring to the people of Florida the benefits of the latest knowledge and research in cancer.